


More to Love

by Euterpein



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comedy, Crowley Has Hemipenes, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein/pseuds/Euterpein
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale fall into bed together for the first time after the Little-Apocalypse-That-Couldn't.It doesn't go quite how either of them expected...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73
Collections: Crowley's Demonic Side, SOSH - Guess the Author #06 "I Had No Idea That Would Happen!"





	More to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the guess that author game on the SOSH server! The prompt was "I had no idea that would happen!"

Aziraphale’s glare was so sour it could have curdled milk. “ _Really_ , Crowley?”

Crowley sputtered, half trying to get his thoughts together and half laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

Of course something like this would happen. _Of course_ it would. What else had he been expecting? Had he really thought that after more than six thousand years of pining after his angel that once he had finally gotten his hands on him things would go _smoothly_?

As if he’d ever be that lucky. 

“Well,” he managed, rather weakly, “that’s new.”

He’d never really thought much about Making an Effort before. He knew all about human sexuality as a part of his job--the good, the bad, and the ugly--but had never really felt the need to _participate_. Since he’d finally worked up the courage to get together with Aziraphale, though, things had been veering in the sort of direction that made possession of a certain... _appendage_ a much more appealing concept. 

Or, in this case, _appendages_.

“I rather thought you’d take this more seriously,” Aziraphale said, sniffing hautily. He was laid out beside Crowley, acres of creamy skin and blond hair a stark contrast to Crowley’s jet-black sheets, pleasant rolls and golden stretch marks an even starker contrast to Crowley’s whip-thin frame. 

“I _am_ taking it seriously!” Crowley grabbed at the sheets that had been tossed carelessly aside in their earlier excited haste and covered the offending attachments, blushing furiously. “I didn’t know _those_ were gonna happen!”

Aziraphale gave him a searching look, as if trying to determine whether or not Crowley was trying to play some kind of trick on him. 

Crowley growled a little, frustrated. “I wouldn’t mess about with this kind of thing, angel, you have to believe that.” His shoulders slumped a little. “Not with you.”

Aziraphale’s annoyed expression softened almost immediately. “Oh, darling, of course I believe you. I’m sorry I doubted you, it’s just that--well. It’s simply a case of one of your more herpetological aspects shining through, I suspect.”

“Y-yeah, I suppose.” Crowley frowned. “Hang on, do snakes have two--?”

Aziraphale beamed up at him, ever delighted to shine the light of learning down on a willing (or captive) ear. “They do indeed. It’s described in detail in the _Anatomia Serpens_ , which--”

“Angel,” Crowley interrupted, desperate not to have their current _business_ derailed by a lecture on the history of herpetology, “is it...is it alright?”

Aziraphale looked vaguely surprised by the question. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you still want to...” Crowley waved a hand between them, a little awkwardly.

“Oh!” Aziraphale’s expression cleared and he smiled easily up at Crowley, his radiant ease taking Crowley’s breath away. “Of course I do, dear. After all, what’s wrong with a little more to love?”

Crowley stopped breathing as an angelic hand disappeared beneath black silk sheets, and he didn’t remember to start again for a good long while. 


End file.
